dangerous love
by cutehoney4
Summary: what if sweet hermione was hit by a madman charm and started killing
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous love

What if sweet Hermione was hit by a madman charm and started killing.

Chapter 1

Hermione, Harry, and Ron are in there 6th year and are getting ready for Voldemort to make his move. The school year had started 4 months ago and everything was great no problems for the trio.

hermione schedule revolved around harry, Ron's pranks and the NEWTS. hermione would find herself falling asleep in the library quite often. Hermione had found the recipe she was looking for and went to the dungeon.

While Hermione was walking in the dungeons looking for a certain ingredient for a potion. she suddenly felt as if she got hit by some kind of curse. She felt like her head was about to explode and she felt the urge different urges like rage, hunger, lust and wanted to hurt or kill people around her. The pulsing in her head made her pass out, when Hermione woke up she was still in the dungeons and started walking to her dorm.

On her way to her dorm she saw a lone Hufflepuff girl walking outside to the docks, Hermione's sane self would have left the girl alone but the mad her followed the girl. When the girl stopped to look at the ocean view Hermione pushed her off and the girl broke her neck and disappeared into the ocean.

Hermione started laughing at the girls death, she continued to laugh until she realized she was going to get caught and left. Hermione arrived to her dorm just in time because the Gryffindor perfect was leaving to patrol. Hermione went to her bed and dreamed of killing the girl again but in a different way.

Thanks for reading

also thank guest for the details


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous love

Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next morning feeling empty, drained, and a need to kill who ever piqued it anyway. Hermione remembered that she had killed a Hufflepuff student last night near the docks and grinned mischievously. She changed into cleaner clothes and went down to the great hall, while Hermione was walking she overheard some Hufflepuff students talking.

"Hey, have you seen Susie"

"No, I heard she didn't come back to her room"  
"Yeah she usually comes back to the dorm before curfew and we're all worried"

"I really hope she is doing alright"

Hermione chuckled after walking past the Hufflepuff students. When Hermione arrived to the great hall she saw some of the Slytherin's staring at her like always but one decided to call her out and threw a biscuit at her. Hermione didn't avoid the biscuit because she made up a plan to get rid of the Slytherin later.

After breakfast Hermione told Harry and Ron she forgot one of her books in her dorm and they said that they would meet her later in class. Hermione had went to find the Slytherin who threw the biscuit at her and found him being lectured by Snape. She heard Snape tell the boy that he would be serving a morning detention with Flinch and told him to go to the forest entranced.

The boy grumbled under his breath and walked to the forest, Hermione grinned at her opportunie and followed him silently. Hermione made sure to keep a careful distance between them as he was walking. When the Slytherin student arrived to the forest Flinch had told him to get one of the shovels and dig 4 holes deep enough to bury Hagrids trash.

The boy complied and went into the forest, Hermione put on her winter leather gloves and took off her robe, vest, and tie for less evidence on her and grabbed the extra shovel Flinch left. Flinch had left the boy to get himself something to drink, when Hermione saw him go towards the castle she entered the forest.

The boy was making the hole when Hermione came up behind him and hit upside his head with the shovel. The impact from the shovel only made the boy go unconscious. She then saw that the boy was still moving and stabbed the shovel through his ribs, then Hermione stabbed his throat with the shovel. After killing the boy she started digging a hole for him and buried him there along with her bloody shovel.

She casted an earth spell and made the boy's body go deeper into the ground. Hermione satisfied with her kill casted a cleaning spell on her teleported to the girls abandoned bathroom were she put her uniform back on and went to her study hall period. No one asked her where she had been and continued to study. Hermione giggled and studied for next year's courses.

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous love

Chapter 3

A few months had passed by since Hermione killed the Slytherin and Hufflepuff students. The school investigated the missing students but couldn't find them, many of the students and professors think that they were abducted by death eaters.

Voldemort has also been silent as well as his loyal death eaters.

Hermione was able to tame her blood lust for those few months but things don't go as planned do they. Hermione had just entered the library when she was purposely bumped into by a jealous raven claw girl called Laci. Hermione gave the girl and her friend a smug smile and watched them go to a random table.

Hermione sat down in a dark corner and waited for the girl or her friend to get up. While she was waiting Hermione had caught a few of the flying books and placed them in her bag and place Wingardium Leviosa charm on them.

"Im getting the books, I will be back"

"Ok, oh don't forget the potion books too"

"I won't"

Hermione got up from her desk and parchment, and followed the girl's friend. The girl went to the potion section first and grabbed her books. Now that she has some weight on her the girl slowly walked to the next book section. Hermione had released the books in her bag and floated them above the girls head.

Hermione had released a decoy book to drop in from of the girl. The girl stopped and peaked over her books in her hand, then Hermione dropped another book but this time on her head. The girl yelped when the book landed her head and looked up. Hermione dropped all the books on the girls head, you can hear the girl's head crack with every book that dropped on her. The girl initially tried to cover her head but the books were coming down too fast for her to react. The girls face was crushed in by the many books and made her almost unrecognizable.

Hermione couldn't hold her laughter in and began laughing at the dead girl. Hermione always feels better after killing somebody, the thoughts of torturing somebody makes her want to kill more and more people. This made Luci get up because her friend was gone for too long. Hermione stopped laughing when she heard Luci coming in her direction. Hermione shifted to the other side of the book case and waited for Luci to see her friend on the ground.

Hermione had put her gloves on then grabbed one of the dictionaries off the shelf and waited on her. Luci was calling her friends name out when she saw some books on the floor. Luci slowly walked up to see blood all over the floor, then she saw her dead friend with her face crushed in by books. Luci was about to scream when Hermione hit her with the dictionary.

Luci fell to the floor and laid there unconscious, Hermione then a silence charm around them and a illusion spell and lastly casted the Cruciatus Curse. The girl woke up from her unconsciousness and began screaming at the top of her lungs. Hermione was adding more pain to Luci till she finally gave up and died. Hermione put the dictionary up that she on Luci back where it was.

This time Hermione didn't bother to hide the bodies because of all the risk of getting caught and left the illusion spell casted till somebody release's it. Hermione left the library and went to the Gryffindor common room when she sees a first year run past her really happy. Being the curious cat Hermione was she followed the girl to the clock tower. The first year girl waited for somebody to meet her but she was stood up and got really sad.

Hermione saw the girl near one of the ropes on the stairs and turned it into a noose. Hermione then changed herself into the dead Slytherin boy and levitated the rope behind her. Hermione rushed the girl and put the rope around her neck. She then pushed her off the railing and the first year's neck snapped. Hermione smirked and teleported to the girls bathroom. She removed the disguise and changed into her pj's and went to sleep.

Thanks for reading


End file.
